Rijksmonumentnummer 511220
Omschrijving HISTORISCHE TUIN- EN PARKAANLEG. Deels in structuur en deels in detail bewaarde aanleg in landschapsstijl uit het begin van de negentiende eeuw met behoud van zeventiende- en achttiende-eeuwse formele elementen. Ook bekende twintigste-eeuwse tuinarchitecten hebben zich met de invulling van het park bemoeid. Van de zeventiende-eeuwse classicistische aanleg van het park (zie kaart van Johan Dou(w) uit 1667), bestaande uit een geometrische stelsel van vierkanten en rechthoeken, zijn de dubbele vierkante omgrachting van het terrein en de middenas nog aanwezig. Een groot deel van het park was in gebruik als hakhoutbos, waardoor het karakter van het park in de loop van de eeuwen steeds meer bepaald wordt. In de achttiende eeuw kreeg de middenas sterk de nadruk door de aanleg van een Grand Canal met aan weerszijde dubbele bomenrijen. De as loopt door in de oude oprijlaan, die weer aansluit op de weg naar het dorp (Hoflaan). Aan weerszijden van deze laan is een dubbele bomenrij geplant (beuken, nieuw ingeplant) en een singel aangelegd, die getuigen van de statige aanleg. Hoewel het perspectief vanuit het huis door de Hoflaan naar de polders en Leiden in latere tijden opzettelijk is dichtgezet, is de aswerking nog duidelijk aanwezig. Uit de achttiende eeuw dateert thans nog het lanenstelsel, bestaande uit de Noordelijke laan, voornamelijk nieuw ingeplant met beuken, het Successielaantje en de Eikenlaan (dendrologisch onderzoek dateert de eiken op 1773/4). Ook het rechthoekige beukenkabinet met zij-uitlopers tegen de wind, gelegen ten noorden van het huis op een dam in de sloot, stamt uit deze tijd. Volgens het onderzoek had het kabinet een hoogte 4 meter en is men vanaf 1867 opgehouden met snoeien waarna het helemaal is doorgeschoten. Een ander voorbeeld van zo'n doorgeschoten bomengroep zijn de taxusbomen, die halverwege de oude oprijlaan staan. Aannemelijk is dat de, aanvankelijk geschoren, taxushaag, geplant is, nadat deze laan als toevoerroute werd opgeheven (ca. 1780). Deze dwarsas gaf een mooie doorkijk over de rest van de laan naar de Hofleede en het polderlandschap. Op de Topografische Militaire Kaart van 1839/59 is de nieuwe slingerende oprijlaan aangegeven. Hierdoor werd de oude oprijlaan, parallel lopend aan de Burg. Ketelaarsweg en met een haakse hoek op het huis staande, overbodig. Op het voorplein werd een beukengroep geplant om de symmetrie van de lange middenas te doorbreken. De gebogen beukenlaan langs de Heerenweg heeft een rechte aanzet van eikenbomen, waarvan één een duidelijk leesbare inscriptie draagt 'C. Schaap 1838'. Uit een bestek blijkt dat er een tekening is gemaakt voor de aanleg van een waterpartij met een eiland, die voor de maand augustus in 1820 gereed moest zijn. Er wordt geschreven over de oude vijver, een kromme vijver en de oude rechte vijver. Op de Topografische Militaire Kaart van 1839/59 is alleen een kleine vijver aan het einde van het Grand Canal aangegeven, waarmee waarschijnlijk de oude vijver wordt bedoeld. De kaart geeft dan nog de oude situatie weer, of het moet zijn dat het plan niet direct is uitgevoerd. De kromme vijver zou de wetering kunnen zijn die vanaf de Hofleede met een bocht door het park loopt. Aan het einde van deze waterloop bevindt zich nog een ronde vijver, maar deze dateert van latere datum. De kadastrale kaart geeft nog steeds alleen het rechte Grand Canal weer, maar de waterpartij is in zijn geheel uitgevoerd. In 1925 maakt H. Copijn een ontwerp voor de inrichting van een deel het eiland, bestaande uit een ellipsvormig padenpatroon en een kleine waterpartij. Er is geen brug meer naar het eiland en alles is nu overwoekerd (vogeleiland), maar het stroompje vanaf de Grand Canal naar eiland, dat in het ontwerp naar een vijvertje loopt, is nog wel zichtbaar. Vanaf het begin van de twintigste eeuw heeft de familie Krantz een duidelijk stempel op het park gedrukt. Uit bestelbonnen en afrekeningen van kwekerijen blijkt dat men zich vooral bezig heeft gehouden met het aanschaffen van nieuwe beplantingen en het onderhoud van het bos. Tussen 1909 en 1963 stond er een broeikas op het terrein waar planten en bomen in werden gekweekt. De exoten in het park, zoals de moerascypres, zijn in deze tijd geplant en zorgen nu voor romantische plekjes - de Droomweide en de Kattestaartweide -. Van de hand van Leonard A. Springer komen twee ontwerpen voor wijziging van de aanleg van het park, daterend uit het begin van de twintigste eeuw. Het ging daarbij vooral om het padenpatroon (karakteristiek voor Springer zijn de lange 'gespannen' bogen), twee zichtliijnen vanuit het huis en een verandering voor de toegangsweg voor het huis. Waarschijnlijk heeft Springer ook advies gegeven voor de herbeplanting voor gedeelten van het park, zoals de oude boomgaard en het terrein bij de Droomweide en de Goudvissekom. Van deze voorstellen is het padenpatroon op het eiland uitgevoerd, maar het voorstel tot versmalling van de bocht voor het huis is niet nagevolgd. De diagonale zichtassen vanuit de noordoost toren van het kasteel door het park, naar de Hofleede richting de Kagerplassen zijn, hoewel dichtgegroeid, nog wel te herkennen. Het creëren van uitzichten op het landschap buiten de grenzen van de buitenplaats is een kenmerk van de late landschapsstijl. Op een luchtfoto uit de twintiger jaren is de aanleg van de oranjerietuin goed te zien. Deze tuin naar ontwerp of in de stijl van D.F. Tersteeg bestaat uit een door een haag omsloten ruimte voor de oranjerie, die door middel van een symmetrielijn en een dwarsas in relatie komt met de omgeving. De verdeling van de tuin in kleine deeltuintjes (kenmerkend voor de Nieuw Architectonische Stijl) is nu gereduceerd tot een groot grasperk. De lindeberceau in U-vorm, die toegang gaf tot de volgende tuin, is voor de helft verdwenen. Waardering HISTORISCHE TUIN- EN PARKAANLEG van algemeen belang: - vanwege het parkbos in landschapsstijl uit het begin van de 19de eeuw, dat door L.A. Springer en H. Copijn in het begin van de 20ste eeuw verder is verfraaid; - vanwege de gaaf bewaarde 17de/18de-eeuwse formele elementen zoals het lanenstelsel, het beukenkabinet en het Grand Canal; - vanwege de functioneel-ruimtelijke samenhang met de ander onderdelen van de buitenplaats. Category:Rijksmonument